


I Don't Want To Rest In Peace (I'd Rather Be The Ghost That Annoys You)

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Paranormal, Rating May Change, Secrets, Slow Build, Slow Burn, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Fitz just wanted to move on and forget about his past, not to dwell on it anymore. He did not want a ghost as his room mate.<br/>Jemma Simmons wanted her apartment to remain the same. She did not want someone to move in. Someone she couldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want To Rest In Peace (I'd Rather Be The Ghost That Annoys You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a stupid AU I had while thinking about Mark Ruffalo and listening to Bastille, and this happened... Hope you guys enjoy this!

Fitz pocketed the keys to his new apartment, well penthouse, and smiled as he moved out of the doorway to allow Hunter in, carrying the next box in. His breath was heavy, and he set it down, more heavily than what it should be.

“Watch it!” Fitz complained, immediately kneeling down beside the box, and reaching into his pocket and slicing open the tape with the pocket knife. He gave a sigh of relief, seeing that the china in the box was okay.

“Shit, sorry mate,” Hunter said, now only realising that the box contained Fitz’s mother’s china.

Fitz shook his head, showing Hunter that it was okay. “It’s fine.” He leaned back, taking in the apartment around him. It was huge, on the top floor of an apartment block. It was one of four on that floor, with four bedrooms, a bathroom, living room, separate kitchen and dining area. No one could believe that he had managed to afford it, but working at Stark Industries and compensation from his injury played a massive factor in it.

“Beer,” Hunter offered, passing him a bottle. It would be warm, coming from the crate that rested beside the door. The beer had been Hunter's first priority, Fitz's, well not so much.

“Thanks,” Fitz replied, allowing this moment of peace before they brought the rest of the boxes up from the van that he and Hunter had rented.  They sat in silence for a moment before Hunter finally spoke.

“Can’t believe that you got an apartment in Bobbi’s building.”

Fitz turned, thinking for a moment. He knew off Bobbi, but he had never met her. When he had first met Hunter the other year, him and Bobbi had been apart, in the middle of their divorce which was particularly messy. Since then, the two had never met.

“Your ex Bobbi?” Fitz asked, know that this was a stupid question. There was only one Bobbi but f Hunter found anything suspicious, or if he found anything funny about this, he didn’t say anything.

Hunter nodded, taking a swig of beer. They had discussed this a number of weeks ago when the apartment had first been purchased. Hunter had been in the elevator by himself, thinking that Fitz had been behind him. He hadn’t been. He had been going over the final details with the agent. Hunter was already making his way down the lobby and rather than going back up again, he just settled into a ridiculously oversized arm chair when Bobbi entered, they stared at each other for a moment before she shook her long blonde hair, and walked off, leaving him following her as she walked to a lift and pressed the call button.

It was another five minutes before Fitz had arrived, and he had told him off what he had just witnessed. Fitz had said he had overreacted in his retelling of it, but Hunter begged to differ.

“Yeah that Bobbi,” Hunter answered aloud, allowing himself to be pulled out of the past and back into the present. “As long as she’s not on this floor, you should be fine…” But there was a voice behind him that cut him over.

“Hunter?”

“Speak of the devil,” Hunter whispered, not wanting to look behind him but already knowing who was standing behind him.

Fitz, however, was already on his feet, introducing to himself to his new neighbour. Hunter slowly turned his head around, and saw that Bobbi was leaning in the doorway opposite. He let out a long, low, and frustrated sighed. Bobbi was, unfortunately, Fitz’s new neighbour. Which meant that he would be seeing a lot more of Bobbi.

By the time that he managed to drag himself over to where the two of them were now conversing, Bobbi now leaning against Fitz’s door frame.

They were laughing! They shouldn’t be laughing! They shouldn’t be bonding! She was his ex, Fitz was supposed to automatically hate her!

“May I?” Bobbi asked, gesturing to the room, now empty, bar a few boxes.

“Sure,” he said before looking at Hunter. “You locked the van, didn’t you?”

Hunter thought long and hard for a moment. “Yes,” he replied, elongating the word.

Fitz, not believing him, immediately went to the window that overlooked the street below.  “Then explain to me why the van is now missing?” Fitz asked, turning back to face him.

Hunter then rushed over himself, looking himself for proof. He swore loudly, Fitz certainly wasn’t joking. There was no van down there. Not only had they lost the van that wasn’t even theirs, they had also lost most of Fitz’s possessions. Not the best way to celebrate moving into a new apartment.

“Listen,” Bobbi’s voice came. “I’ll drive you to the station, you’ve both had a drink and it’ll be easier than public transport. Let me do this, make up for his mistakes." The last part of the statement was directed at Hunter, who saw red at this. She had no right to speak of him like that. Mistakes happen. Everyone makes them.

Fitz tried to protest saying that this was too much, that she didn’t need to do this, that she didn’t even know him. Hunter joined in but a glare from his ex was enough to stop him, and make him shut up. Eventually Fitz accepted her offer, but not with out some hesitation first and even then he seemed reluctant.

***

It was Bobbi who found the person that had stolen the van, and had it not been for the office on the pavement beside them, doing a parking ticket, she would have smashed their face into the steering wheel. There was a still a lot of paper work left to do, but the station had said just to come back tomorrow, but the main thing was he had all of his possessions and they were going to get the deposit back from the rental company. But mainly the fact he had all his belongings back.

Once all that had been dealt with, and everything was back in his apartment, still to feel like a home, maybe because everything was still in boxes, Bobbi had offered to take them out to a local restaurant that was her favourite. Fitz agreed, knowing that it would be better than a take away. There was no food here yet, and it would be enjoyable to get to know the local area better.

It was nice, though awkward between her and Hunter. He would go back again to the restaurant, and the discussion had been light hearted. But Fitz couldn’t help but wonder if Bobbi had been warned by Hunter not to bring up certain topics. Still, it was nice that he didn’t have to talk about it to anyone.

Entering his apartment, head slightly fuzzy from having from having one drink to many, he closed the door, locking it behind him. Fiddling with the keys in his hands, he looked around for a place to throw them. There was very few things in here that were unboxed, not even essentials such as toiletries, were yet to be unboxed and the only thing that was really there was a mattress lying on one of the bedroom floors. Furniture was a job that he and Hunter, and another friend of his Mack, were all going to deal with tomorrow, after a visit to Ikea. He shuddered at the thought before throwing his keys on the kitchen counter. Turning away, he found himself face to face with her arms crossed defensively over her chest, an inquisitive eyebrow raised.

“What are you doing here?” was all that she asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say thanks so much for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed this! I can now promise semi-regular/regular updates so yay!  
> Marvel owns all as usual, and the title comes from Skulls by Bastille. Many thanks again!


End file.
